The sheriff is looking for us - Mort Rainey & India Stoker
by AlyssaBenett
Summary: Mort Rainey and India Stoker have much in common. They are insane, they like music and the sheriff is looking for them. She wears saddle shoes, He wears a black hat. They find freedom and friendship. They find passion. But, will they escape from their past? Will they control their madness?
1. Sunset, Wine, Corn

1\. Sunset. Wine. Corn.

It was six o'clock, but India Stoker still was on the road driving the convertible car that owned his father. She wore her father's sunglasses and her mother's chiffon blouse. India didn't know what she was going to do, her path was unclear.

Her uncle Charlie was dead, she killed him. Her _insanity _was in her blood, she couldn't avoid the fact that she was just like her uncle was. She had to leave because she chose to protect her mother over her attractive uncle. Her mother Evie was more important although sometimes Evie and her did not get along.

It is very difficult to decide your life fast, India Stoker knew that. She looked herself in the mirror of the convertible car. The wind was dragging her hair.

A beautiful sunset appeared in the horizon. The sky was turning orange like the blouse she was wearing.

She stopped the car because she heard a noise. India was terrified. She didn't want more problems, it was enough that the sheriff was looking for her.

She heard a man yelling. Did she run over someone?

" Have I hurt you, sir? I managed to stop the car... Do you listen me, sir?"

He was standing up and looking at the young girl that was talking to him. He was tall. His hair was similar to the corn picked up in Tennessee. India gazed the black eyes of that man that were under a black hat. She wasn't wrong. Her thoughts were the truth, the terrible truth. There was _madness_ in his eyes...the madness that they had in common.

India didn't know that they had much more in common, they shared more than madness..._The sheriff was looking for them. _

"I'm fine, dear", he said quietly with a Mississippi tone.

"Are you sure? I think that you have a bad aspect considering you are saying you are fine", answered India sincerely.

" You're a clever girl. Yeah, I'm not a good man at all, I'm not fine. You should go far away and escape from me... I know that you will prefer to know Mort Rainey more than to know the cruel John Shooter "

He walked away, India followed him interested.

" Mort Rainey? Who is he?"

" Don't you know who is he? He's a writer, a successful writer. I knew that you will answer me about him"

" So, is your name John Shooter, sir? And why do you mention that writer? Why do you think I want to know him? "

Shooter smiled and gazed the confused face of India Stoker.

" People like Mort and hate Shooter and I have no remedy for that "

She took off her sunglasses and looked at him directly

" I don't know if this will cheer you...I have to say that I'm not afraid of Shooter. However...Mort Rainey is a better name, it suits you better", she commented.

" Why we haven't met before?", he squeezed India's hand and looked at her deeply.

" I believe things happens in a way for a reason. We crossed paths, Mort Shooter", she said with a smile growing in her face, "Get inside the car, Mort. My name's India"

Mort was impressed with the car.

" Your family is rich? Nobody can have a car like this. Whoa, it's awesome!"

" It was my father's car, now it's mine"

" You are very lucky, India. You've got everything"

" No, I'm not. I've been captive in a cold and materialistic place. I feel free when I listen music...it makes me feel full and alive..." " Birds don't like cages, even though some are made of gold"

Mort stared at that dark brown- haired young woman. There was a connection floating in the air...a connection that maybe would make for the first time that he would have a friend The problem was... Shooter, always the other part of himself who destroys the best times of his life.

_" She's a stranger. You will hate her." _Mort heard Shooter's voice in his head. He shook his head and ignored that voice.

" I listen music every day . It relaxes my mind. I have a set of headphones in my house, I can lend you them". He was surprised with himself. Did he really say that? When did he become generous?

"Thanks, Mort", she said, "You're very kind. I'll switch on the radio, would you mind?"

" It's ok. I would like to hear some music", he answered.

India smiled. She was having a good time with that mix of Rainey and Shooter. That mix between friendship and insanity.

" Oh, god! That's really a great song! Whoa!", Mort Rainey shouted.

India stood up. The breeze slithered through her hair. She shouted "Whoa" "Yeah"

Mort sang the chorus of the song loudly. India danced following the rhythm of the wind.

" I'm thirsty", India said after she sat on the car , "Mort!"

" What? "

" I'll buy some drinks. What do you want to drink? ", she answered leaving the car.

" Mountain Dew. I know there is in the supermarket that is in front of us" Mort told her.

" Wait, here. I' ll come in a few minutes"

" Be calm, nothing bad is gonna happen", he replied her blithely.

The sheriff, David Newsome recognized the dangerous writer instantly. Why he was in that convertible car? He knew that car wasn't Mort Rainey's car. He found it strange. What was Mort Rainey doing in that expensive car? Did he rob it?

" Hello, Mr. Rainey", the sheriff said approaching to India's car.

" Good evening, sheriff ", responded Mort.

" Well, it's almost 8 o'clock, it would be more correct to say "good night". Mr. Rainey, you are accompanied with a rich person or you have robbed this car "

" I am with a friend"

" Did your friend know your problems with the justice, Mr. Rainey?"

" No, she doesn't know. She only knows my personality disorder", he said.

" Everybody knows your mental situation, Mr. Rainey. It's easy to notice. I recommend you to say where are the bodies. You know what I am talking about... If you told us where you hid them, you may be less time in jail. You know that your mental illness can favor you. Think about it"

Sheriff Dave left in his sheriff 's car. Mort was worried until he saw India with the shopping bags. He tried to smile when he saw her.

" Mountain Dew, it's here", his friend said smiling.

He drank a can of Mountain Dew. He needed it to be not worried, to forget all.

" I bought 20 cans of Mountain Dew, I think that they will last a month", she told him.

" And didn't you buy a drink for you?", Mort asked to India.

" Yes, I bought a bottle of wine, ahahaha"

" You are too young to drink wine, India", Mort complained.

She laughed.

" Why are you laughing? Hey, I am talking seriously with you"

" I am a adult and I can do whatever I want. You can control me you're not my father, you're not my husband, you're my friend so...shut your mouth!"

She opened the bottle of wine with a tree trunk. She drank the wine from the bottle when she was into the car.

" Are you crazy? You can't drink while you're driving, India", Mort complained again.

" Okay, you're obsessed with controlling me or what?", she inquired looking at him fiercely.

" I care about you, that's what a friend does. I'll drive your car, give me the keys"

" I'm not drunk, I'm fine, ok?"

" Listen me, India. We won't take risks. I don't want an accident"

India's green eyes crossed with Mort Rainey's black eyes.

Her security... he wanted she to feel secure. She gave him the keys. She touched his hand, it was warm and soft. She moved closer to him, they were near...but then she moved away. He started the car. He drove the way to his house.

" India, this is my house"

India glanced Mort Rainey's house with curiosity.

" Your house is close to Tashmore Lake" she noticed.

" Yes it is. I planted corn around my house, it's a big plantation ", Mort told her.

" You have a peculiar house, Mort. It's distinctive, different..."

" I guess that you lived in a mansion, India. I imagine it was a spectacular house"

" Yes, it was a spectacular house when my father lived", she opined.

" Your perspective has changed, India. People change in the course of time"

" Mort, it's like when you see a painting. The feelings inside you are diverse, every time you see it " They looked each other in silence, they understood what a abrupt change was.

" Your house is full with corn. There is corn everywhere!" - she said and she laughed.

" There's not corn only, there's Doritos, Mountain Dew, beer, sandwiches...serve yourself, India"

She laughed again.

" I don't know cooking, that's all I can offer you"

" Ok, I'll get used of it, don't worry. Have you got a bedroom for me?" , India asked him.

" No. I only have a double bed and a sofa" , he answered her.

" Will you let me sleep in your bed?" , she asked.

" I'll sleep in the sofa, you can sleep in the bed, I don't care. The bed it's upstairs", Mort said her.

" Thanks, Mort. I really appreciate your generosity", India kissed Mort in the cheek and their eyes encountered. She took her suitcase and went upstairs. She dressed with her nightgown and fell asleep afterwards.


	2. Nightmare, Coffee, Music

2\. Nightmare. Coffee. Music.

India got up early in the morning. She couldn't sleep. She had a nightmare with her uncle Charlie. She dreamed he was killing her with the belt of her father. She screamed and opened her eyes. She was trembling. She wanted to believe that he was dead. Charlie killed his father, he couldn't be a ghost torturing her forever.

It was 7:00 o'clock when India woke up. Mort Rainey got up slowly and saw her having breakfast. He combed his hair with his hands. He went to the kitchen.

" What time is it?", he asked after he yawned.

" It's twenty past seven", India answered him.

" It's too early, don't you think? Do you usually get up at seven o'clock to prepare breakfast?", Mort was stunned. He didn't understand how she could get up so easy.

" I prepared some sandwiches for us, that's what matters. I'm a morning person. Are you writing a story, now?", she changed the subject. "I would like to read one of your stories", she said.

" I've had a lack of inspiration, but now I'm beginning to write again", he responded. " I can't tell you anything about the story I'm writing, when I finish it you'll be the first to know", he promised.

" Ok, Mort, but at least let me read one of your books. I've seen you have two or three of your books in the shelf"

" You can take any book as you want, you've got my permission", he said her while he was eating one of the sandwiches. " Delicious sandwiches, India. I'll prepare two cups of coffee", he added.

" Thanks, Mort. A coffee would be fantastic"

Mort Rainey and India Stoker were sitting in the sofa drinking coffee.

" I'll go to the supermarket tomorrow. I've seen you haven't any ice cream in the fridge", India noticed.

" You have sweet tooth, India", he said. " I'm sure you'll buy a lot of ice cream boxes. What's your favorite ice cream flavour?", Mort asked her with curiosity.

" Chocolate and vanilla ice cream", India answered smiling at him. He also smiled.

Mort finished his morning coffee and went upstairs. He was going to start writing for a few hours. India followed him and took his set of headphones.

" Would you mind if I take your set of headphones?", she inquired.

" No, I'm not using them in this moment", He put the headphones in India's ears, "What type of music do you like the most?"

" I...like classic music. I've got a piano in my house...I like to play the piano", she responded. She unexpectedly felt her heart beating in her chest when she smelled Mort Rainey's perfume.

" Can you play the piano? I want to hear you playing the piano someday. You'll like this. The title of this piano song is _River Flows in you" _

" I know that song. It's a masterpiece", India said. " I'm surprised, Mort. You have a good taste in music"

They looked each other intensively for a few minutes. She went to the living room, she grinned and relaxed listening piano music.

Mort wrote the first lines of his novel.

_" That woman with green eyes was something inexplicable for him. He felt free. He felt hopeful when she was beside him. She was full with the energy and the beauty of the sun."_

However he wrote after that:

" _He knew she was insane. He couldn't blame her, he was just like her. He was afraid of losing her friendship. He was afraid of being alone remembering his tormented past"_

_..._

" Are you enjoying the music, India?", Mort Rainey asked her while he was sitting at the sofa.

She took off the headphones.

" Yes, It's a wonderful music", she answered him with a big smile. " I have to take some clothes from my house. You could go along with me tomorrow and then we could take a walk and eat an ice cream"

He laughed.

" Is your mother in your house?", Mort said. "She will be angry with you. You're going out with a person you know for two days"

" I'm don't have to give explanations to her. We became friends quickly, that's all", India told him.

" I have to recognize that I'm intrigued about your life. I can't wait to see your enormous house"

India didn't want to come back to her house, in spite of she was going to be only a hour there. She took the Mort Rainey's headphones and listened the piano music again. Mort opened a pack of Doritos. He gave some Doritos to her friend. She laughed.


	3. White dress, Tennessee, Hamburger

3\. White dress. Tennessee. Hamburger.

India was thoughtful. She was having a shower in Mort Rainey's bathroom. She knew she would have a argument with her mother once again. Her mother will do her so many questions. She'd quarrel with her. She was overwhelmed.

A thought rounded in her mind calming her. _She couldn't forget that piano song and that perfume...Mort Rainey's perfume. _

She was disconcerted with herself... Why she was thinking about him? She didn't know so much about his life...she only knew he's a writer with a personality disorder...

"It was the piano music. It sensitized me..." she convinced herself.

She heard Mort Rainey's voice "Are you ready, India? I'm going to have a shower"

"Wait a moment" she answered when she was covered with a towel. "Yes I am ready, now, you can pass, Mort "

Mort looked at India. She was drying her hair.

" Don't be nervous. Your mother won't be scolding you so much time"

" Mort...you don't know what are the things I have done...you don't know me", India confessed.

"I know you as much I know the other part of myself. You've killed someone"- Mort said. Mort and India gazed each other.

" I understand everything now", she realized. "I understand why you listen to me.

I understand why you're my friend." she discovered.

" Let's live in the present, not in the past. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you talking about parts of ourselves that it's better to be forgotten" Mort turned, following her gaze. India folded her arms . She nodded.

India went upstairs. She dressed and smartened herself up. She wore a white dress and saddle shoes.

Mort was already in the living room. He wore a brown pullover and jeans. He saw India coming.

" You are fast", she said him. She played with a lock of her hair.

" You look like a goddess wearing that white dress", Mort complimented her.

" Maybe, I am Diana the goddess of the hunt and the moon", India joked.

Mort Rainey and India Stoker got in the car.

"My house is in Tennessee", India told him "This will be a long journey"

" We have Mountain Dew and Doritos to live out", Mort said her.

India smiled at Mort.

" Yesterday I heard someone walking in your garden. It was you?", she asked him.

" No, it wasn't me", he answered. He didn't understand what she was talking about.

" It was a dream, then", she said.

India turned on the radio. Mort drank a can of Mountain Dew.

"Who did you kill?", India asked.

" It's a long story to tell you..., he changed the subject "It's a good song, don't you think?"

" It was Shooter who did it, Mort. You don't have to feel guilty" India comforted him.

_"Do you remember you are coming from? Forced to take sides? Your taunted charm and your broken smile. Touched me unexpectedly._

_So long so long you waited in line. Desire is a gift of life. So long you left and arrived. It's time for you to stay a while_

_If you chose life. You know what the fear is like if... Your welcome addiction. This is our kingdom" _

" I haven't ask you who you killed, India Stoker", Mort said her.

" I killed my uncle... He was who killed my father", she said him slowly. Her sad voice filled the air.

" You killed for revenge, India. You killed to defense your family", Mort comforted her.

"I was a coward. I ran away" , she replied quickly.

" You're assuming what you have done. You're making the decisions you consider are the best for you. You were not a coward, you were afraid", Mort supported her.

" What time is it "?, India asked Mort.

" It's 12 o'clock", Mort said her "Would you like a hamburger for a lunch? "

India's sad expression changed to a little happy expression.

" I'm craving a vegetarian hamburger.", she spoke with an exciting voice.

" ' Gabby's Burgers and fries ' is open, we could eat there". she suggested.

" Let's go there, then", Mort agreed.

...

" Do you put ketchup in your hamburger?", Mort asked India. They were sitting in a wooden table. They were in front each other.

" Yes", she said. Mort gave her the ketchup. Mort was eating French fries with ketchup and smiling at India.

" I used to go to burgers when I was little ", India told him " It was fun. I haven't gone for a long time until now " India smiled.

" Your house is close. We're in Nashville ", Mort noticed. "Have you finished your hamburger?" Mort asked her.

"Yes, I have. The hamburger was very tasty", she responded.

Mort stood up and took his wallet.

" India, I'll pay the bill", Mort told her.

" Thanks for invite me, Mort.", India was grateful with him. Mort Rainey smiled at her and paid the two hamburgers and the French Fries.

Evie Stoker was looking at the window. She was shocked. She couldn't believe that India, her introverted daughter, had decided to save her life over Charlie's life. India had a better relationship with her uncle. She and India always told coldly. They always were distant, however they were mother and daughter. And Regardless, her daughter saved her.

Four days ago, India escaped with the car of Evelyn's dead husband, Richard.

When Evie saw her crazy daughter knocking the door of the Stoker's mansion, she thought it was a vision created by her mind. But, it was true, her daughter returned. She didn't come alone. She was waiting outside with the writer of Secret Window. Why she was with him? Evelyn Stoker only wanted to find out what her daughter India did that four days.


	4. Mother and daughter talk

4\. Mother and daughter talk. Chocolate-Vanilla Ice Cream.

"Are you sure that your mother is in your house at this moment?", Mort Rainey asked.

"Yes, she is. Wait a minute, Mort", India replied.

A housemaid opened the door.

" Miss Stoker! We are glad you came back home. Mrs. Stoker was very upset"

" Where's my mother?" India wanted to know.

" Mrs. Stoker is in the dining room " the housemaid said.

India entered at her home with a odd feeling. The place where she was it wasn't her home. Everything changed after her father's death. There wasn't any movement it was like her house was paralyzed. She came to say goodbye to her mother. She came to tell her that she changed as well as the house. She became the insane girl who took a shotgun and killed uncle Charlie.

India arrived at the dining room and saw Evie Stoker. She was standing and looking at her daughter with a serious expression in her face.

"Good afternoon, India. I see you have returned. We can talk about what had happened at last" Evie said.

India crossed her arms.

" What do you want to talk about?" India said " About uncle Charlie?" India was reaching the main question.

" Why did you choose to protect me instead of him?" Evie asked to India "Why?"

" I lived with you more years. You raised me. For me, Charlie was an unknown uncle. I learned he was a killer. He killed Richard, your husband and my father" India explained her.

Evelyn Stoker gave a gasp of surprise. Charlie deserved to die, not for trying to kill her ; it was for killing her husband. India did what she thought it was correct. She understood her daughter for the first time.

" What have you done this four days?" Evelyn asked her daughter.

" I've been living in a friend's house" India responded her "I killed a sheriff. Other sheriff is looking for me"

Evelyn gave her a disappointed look.

" Why did you return? This is the first place the sheriff is going to search"

" I have to take some clothes I left here" India said.

Mort Rainey appeared in the dining room.

" India, do you need help to carry the baggage?" he asked.

" I'm talking with my mother you'll help me later" India answered him.

Mort went to the living room. Evelyn was confused.

" I know him. He is the writer of Secret Window" Evelyn Stoker said " Why did he come with you? What kind of relationship do you have with him? "

" He's my friend. I'm living in his house. How do you know he is a writer? " India responded.

" Your father gave me books as a present" she answered her "Does he know what you have done?"

" Yes, he knows everything about me and he trusts in me" India said to her mother.

" India, he is a man. He wants all men wants. Do you think he accepts you as you are? The insanity is running through your veins" Evelyn told her.

" I know he accepts me and he respects me. My relationship with Mort Rainey is none of your business" India retorted. She went to her bedroom upstairs.

India Stoker carried her suitcase.

"Goodbye, mother" she said "I'll be fine"

" I hope you don't kill Mort Rainey" Evelyn Stoker warned her " He is a good writer, India"

" I won't kill him, I swear" India said firmly. " He knows how to defend himself anyway. I think I fancy him"

India left. Evelyn Stoker gazed the door a few seconds. She sighed. She knew that India could take care of herself. Nevertheless, she was afraid. She didn't want her daughter to be in jail.

India went outside. Mort carried India's suitcase and they got in the car.

" Let's go to the supermarket. I'm craving for an ice cream" India said and turned the steering wheel.

...

Mort Rainey and India Stoker were walking in the street of Tennessee and eating a chocolate - vanilla ice cream. Mort took India's hand and she turned and looked at him.

" You look nervous, Mort" India said " What's happening?"

" I think we should come back to Tashmore Lake" Mort told her.

" We are having a good time. What's wrong? " India answered to her friend.

" Sheriff Dave is in Tennessee. I'm sure he saw the convertible car. He will answer me tons of questions " he said with a angry tone.

An idea was crossing India's mind.

" I've got an idea. He won't see you"

" How? My face is easy to recognize" Mort complained.

Sheriff Dave had visited Mort Rainey's house, however Mort wasn't there. He knew Mort was in Tennessee thanks to a shop assistant who told him that.

He didn't see Mort Rainey in the street because Mort was behind India.

India executed her idea. She gave Mort a quick kiss in the mouth. It was a quick kiss but it was enough for the sheriff didn't notice Mort Rainey's presence.

Mort Rainey looked at India flabbergasted. India blushed.

" I haven't another idea, Mort. I'm sorry for my boldness"

" You helped me, don't apologize. The kiss was quick, but great " Mort said her.

They laughed.

" Do you think Sheriff Dave is looking for me too?" India asked with concern.

" No, but he will know about you soon. Don't underestimate the power of justice, India Stoker" Mort replied her with a worried tone.

" I don't know the way to your house. You should drive now" India said.

" You're right, India" Mort said and he entered in the driver's side.


	5. Shooter

5\. Shooter

India woke up frightened. She heard a noise. It was the ghost of her uncle Charlie? It was the sheriff? She put on the Mort Rainey's jacket. She felt cold. Then she went downstairs and she took a lantern that found on the sofa.

Everything was in a strange silence and untidy like someone had entered in the house. Mort Rainey's computer was broken. There were scattered crystals all over the place.

India was feeling unsafe. She was praying and saying to herself "It's not Charlie. Charlie died, India. Charlie is paying for the death of your father. Be calm India"

Something is happening in Mort Rainey's house, something that India doesn't know.

"Mort, where are you?", India said. Mort Rainey was her hope, her trust, but he wasn't there in that moment. She needed to talk with him.

"Mort", she repeated.

She saw a silhouette of a man with a black hat approaching her. She needed Mort, not Shooter... but, she dared to face him.

" Why don't you go away, Shooter? Why don't you leave us? Mort needs to know what is happiness as well as me. We have made mistakes, but we need to live" , India shouted.

John Shooter smiled and held India's waist.

" You, India Stoker...You don't know that you are the one who is making me disappear", Shooter revealed. He turned away.

India followed him and looked at him angry.

" I don't how you do it, Shooter. I don't know, but... You always confuse me when you talk. I do not have influence in Mort's mind. I'm just his friend. And I'm...not good for him.

Shooter drank a bottle of beer. He looked at India and laughed.

" Of course, India. You are the worst person Mort Rainey has ever met. You only have killed two people" , Shooter responded her. " However, Mort..."

" What has he done?", she answered concerned.

" He didn't tell you, did he? He hasn't been honest with you, India Stoker", Shooter said her. " Well it's perfect for me, because the reason of my existence is to do the things he's not capable to do. I'll tell you all the truth about Mort Rainey"

India sat in the sofa and observed the disordered living room. Her green eyes crossed with the Shooter dark eyes that were the same eyes of his friend Mort.

Shooter was gazing at her coldly, but inside himself he admired the way India acted. He liked that her madness was hidden by a innocent appearance.

" India, I see you trust in him. And you also wear his jacket ", Shooter continued.

India gave him a serious look.

" It was cold, Shooter and I found Mort's jacket, ok? And the one that has to give explanations, is you. You broke Mort Rainey's computer"

Shooter looked at her puzzled.

" I didn't break Mort's computer. Don't you see India Stoker that the computer is important to write the ending of the stories I want Mort to write? Don't you realize about it?"

India got up from the sofa and argued with Shooter.

" Who did it? There's only you and me in this room"

Shooter was furious. He went upstairs. He saw the computer. It was destroyed. A thousand of crystals were in the floor.

" So you are thinking it was me who did it", India said. "I didn't break his computer, I would never do that"

" I can't believe you, India. Don't lie to me. You have to go", Shooter said her without emotion in his voice.

India cried and pointed the shotgun at him.

" You...you get enough nerve to interfere in the life of Mort Rainey and make decisions for him. I hate you, Shooter. Mort is not your puppet"

Shooter gazed her in awe.

" Put the shotgun down, India", he said." I know you don't want to kill your friend Mort. You have to go, India. He will be better without you."

India slapped him.

" I didn't break Mort's computer, Shooter", she said with a anguished tone in her voice.

She looked Shooter. Her eyes were full of anger. She took her shotgun and her baggage and slammed the door of Mort Rainey's house.


	6. Tell me the truth, Mort Rainey

6\. Tell me the truth, Mort Rainey

India Stoker got out of the car. She approached to her house and entered. The piano was in the living room waiting for her. She put her hands in the piano and started to play a song.

" _Mort Rainey...we are the bird and the worm " _she thought.

_All alone he turns to stone. While holding his breath after death. Terrified of what's inside to save his life. He crawls like a worm from a bird. _

India was playing the high notes of the song until she heard her mother's footsteps.

" India, why are you here?" Evie answered with surprise.

India turned to look at her mother.

" I'm going to stay at home for a few days. That's a problem to you or not?" India replied. She realized that her mother was wearing make - up and an elegant dress. " I think that I'm a nuisance for you in this moment. You have a date" she added.

" India, you never tell me anything. I'm your mother. Why don't you just inform me when you come home? And if you didn't know this I'm still young to go out and meet new people."

Evelyn Stoker knew it was going to happen. Her daughter had an argument with the writer who was living in Tashmore Lake. India's dreary voice was the proof. Of course, Mort Rainey was the one who caused the sudden return of India.

" The tone in your voice says all, India. You argued with Mort Rainey" Mrs. Stoker said.

" We had a stupid fight and I won't tell you the reason" India got up and went to her bedroom upstairs.

Evelyn took her handbag and glanced at her daughter before she was leaving.

_" Maybe, India has realized that her feelings for Mort Rainey are stronger than she thought. He's more than a friend_" Evelyn thought and closed the door of the Stoker's mansion. She didn't even know what was really happening.

India was having a headache. Shooter was more dangerous than she thought.

India lay on the bed and closed her eyes. Her friend Mort was haunting her dreams wearing a black hat.

It was four o'clock when Mort Rainey got up. He was confused. He saw the crystals scattered all over his house. He saw his computer... destroyed. " _Damn Shooter. You have the fault that all this happened. What can I do now?" _Mort thought. He was furious with himself. He looked closely the living room. There was a empty bottle of beer on the table. He searched his jacket but he didn't find it. He thought about India. Where was she?

" India, tell me what I did. I can't remember anything. Oh, shit" Mort said. He went to his bedroom upstairs but India wasn't there. _"She's not here. She left... India Stoker is in her house"_ he remembered. "_Her green eyes filled with hatred... that's the only thing I remember" _

Mort Rainey walked and got in his car.

"If I have to drive all night I'll do it. I have to talk with her. I'll tell India Stoker the truth. Alright! Shooter! " he shouted.

Mort Rainey arrived to India's house in the morning. It was six o'clock. He was tired so he drank a Mountain Dew. He contemplated the spacious and cozy garden of the Stoker's.

India's mother was sleeping. She had fun in her date with a Scottish journalist. His name was Andrew Kincaid. He could be described as an intelligent, funny and redheaded man.

India was in the kitchen. She was wearing a blue dress. She had for breakfast a toast with strawberry jam. She stopped eating when she saw Mort Rainey in the garden. She ran. They looked at each other.

" Your garden is beautiful, India" Mort commented.

" Yes, it is..but don't change the subject, Mort. You are not here because you want to visit me" India responded him. She sat on a bench and clasped her hands together.

" Mort, I am not afraid of your double personality. I care about you. The way Shooter controls your life, terrifies me" India confessed.

" You hate Shooter and I understand you. I hate him too. He broke my computer and he didn't care about the consequences" Mort said her "You'll know the truth, India. You have told me what has happened in your life. But, I..."

" Mort..." India interrupted him "I talked with Shooter and he said me he didn't broke the computer. He accused me of breaking it. I swear to you I would never do that. You were working in these stories... Writing is your life, Mort. I know you. I would never hurt you"

India took Mort's hand . Mort looked at her with astonishment.

" I know you didn't do it, India. When you left... I realized there was not lies in your eyes. I think...it was other person...A person I thought it was dead", Mort revealed. He was uncovering the painful truth.

" Shooter said me he does all the things you aren't capable to do" India told him.

" I invented Shooter. He was strong enough to become a part of myself. He killed the private investigator who was helping me. He killed my wife and his lover", Mort spoke bitterly. The black-haired woman stared at Mort. Her eyes were widened.

" There's the possibility you didn't kill one of them...Someone is taking revenge, Mort", India Stoker said. "I took your jacket. It's here"

" India, I will understand if you don't want to help me. I hate myself. I deserve to be dead."

India took his face in her hands and smiled.

"Mort, we are not responsible for what we have come to be. Only when you realize this do you become free. We'll come back to Tashmore Lake", India said him.

To be continued...


End file.
